In data processing, a graph is a representation of individual entities and their relationships. Vertices of the graph represent the entities, and edges of the graph represent the relationships. Representing data in a graph may simplify processing of the data and make the relationships more apparent. In addition, graph processing is a mature field, so processing algorithms are well understood, developed, and applied. However, when a graph is large and highly connected, a single device or node may not be able to process all of the data. Thus, multiple nodes may be needed to process the graph in a distributed graph pocessing network. The nodes may be in a data center or other environment where multiple nodes communicate.